Estrella Fugaz
by Sun-and-Moon49
Summary: Universo Alterno, one-shoot de kuroro y kurapika. Una noche Kurapika se queda hasta tarde en el trabajo junto a su jefe Kuroro Lucifer, un hombre cuyo consejo es escuchado por casi los clientes del bar y restaurante "Siderum Cadentium" pronto Kurapika sabría que hacer caso de sus palabras no resultaba bien para todos.


Las calles estaban vacías, era muy inusual ver todo tan tranquilo, aún más al tratarse de el bar y restaurante "Siderum Cadentium" cuya clientela sobraba. Era algo que tenía que ver con el dueño este lugar, Kuroro Lucifer. Mujeres, jóvenes, hombres de negocios, e incluso ancianos solían pasearse por el bar para tomar unos tragos mientras tenían charlas y recibían consejos de "Lucifer". Por Dios que era extraño ver a un anciano escuchar atentamente lo que Kuroro decía. El dueño del lugar era joven, tenia 26 y de apariencia se veía más joven todavía, pero siempre hablaba con cierta sabiduría que los clientes importantes apreciaban y escuchaban.

Kurapika solía pensar que tal vez la madurez de Kuroro se debía a que poseía un alma vieja.

Ya era muy de noche y el chico de cabello rubio aún se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo. El Siderum Cadentium había sido rentado ese día, por una empresa importante, y habían tenido que cerrar más tarde de lo usual.

-Ya me voy Kurapika, el jefe aún se encuentra en su oficina-

-Hasta luego Shalnark- El rubio giro y le dio el adiós a uno de sus compañeros.

-Adiós- el joven de cabello castaño y sonriente levanto el brazo y salió por la puerta de servicio.

Había sido un día muy ajetreado, sin embargo Kurapika pensó que había valido la pena, gracias a lo que había ganado con las horas extra, podía ayudar a Mizaistom a pagar la mensualidad del departamento rentado en el que vivían.

Mizaistom era algo así como un hermano mayor para él, cuando sus padres murieron, Mizaistom los acepto a él y a su hermano menor Pairo en su hogar. Cuido de ellos y los crió. Por lo cual solía ser sobreprotector, se preocupaba mucho por ellos y a veces tendía a llamarlos por el celular a cada rato para verificar que estuvieran bien.

Kurapika estaba tan agradecido con él, que decidió buscar un empleo a medio tiempo para ayudarle con los gastos del hogar y poder pagar su universidad. Aunque Mizaistom le había dicho que no era necesario, Kurapika sintió que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Así que termino trabajando en el Siderum Cadentium. La paga era buena, y el lugar quedaba cerca de su casa. Era perfecto para Kurapika, sin embargo las cosas comenzaron a volverse un poco complicadas con su jefe.

Kuroro Lucifer, el nombre no lo llevaba en vano era un hombre que podía conseguir lo que quisiera, y en un día en el que se quedaron sólos, su jefe empezó a coquetearle y vaya que a Lucifer le costó trabajo conquistarlo, en un principio Kurapika pensó que se trataba de un juego, el rubio entró en dicho juego pero Kuroro siempre jugaba a ganar... poco a poco -aunque lo negara- el pelinegro logro conquistarlo.

Por supuesto que mantenía su relación con su jefe en secreto, sin embargo parecía que al pelinegro no le importa en lo absoluto si los veían juntos. En estos momentos, se encontraban a solas. Kuroro estaba organizando papeles importantes y realizando la contabilidad del día, mientras Kurapika se encargaba de limpiar las mesas y barrer antes de irse. Estaban sólos como aquella vez que Kuroro se le acercó con un susurro en el oído, y dijo su nombre con cierto tono seductor en su voz.

Los recuerdos vividos lo despertaron, se enderezó y peino su cabello hacia atrás en serio le molestaba, llevar el cabello asi pero no había tenido tiempo de ir a una barbería, sin embargo Kuroro halagaba su cabello rubio. De hecho casi siempre se la pasaba jugando con su cabello cuando estaban compartiendo momentos íntimos como pareja.

Incluso en público Kuroro se las arreglaba para toquetearlo, a Kurapika le molestaba mucho y a Kuroro esto lo divertía. Y cuando el rubio creía que su jefe no podría ser menos profesional en sus horas de trabajo, este siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Había veces en las que solía ser muy evidente, sentado en una de las sillas del bar sirviendo un par de copas de vino tinto. Kuroro podía ser muy astuto pero el rubio no se quedaba atrás, sabía lo que este planeaba en esas ocasiones.

Sin embargo esta noche fue diferente.

Kurapika recogió los vasos restantes de la última mesa en una bandeja. Necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, el estrés de la universidad más el trabajo de el día de hoy lo tenían desecho.

Dejo los vasos cerca del lavadero, mañana los lavaría, ahora sólo debia ir por sus cosas y directo a su casa para poder dormir. Camino hacia la oficina de su jefe, este no estaba por ningún lado, cosa rara por que siempre se la pasaba pegado a él. No le tomó importancia al hecho.

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la tienda, no lo encontró por ningún lado, así que decidió dejarle una nota diciéndole que se retiraba. Saco una hoja y una pluma de su mochila y se recargo sobre una de las mesas del bar para escribir y dejarle la nota.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar su nota, un par de manos ya habían tomado las suyas. Sujetándolas contra la mesa.

-Kuroro...-

Este sonrió ante la reacción del rubio, parecía enfadado y aún así se veía tan adorable.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, creyó que era una mujer haciéndose pasar por hombre para obtener el trabajo. Bueno, se había equivocado, pero aún así hombre o mujer, que realmente no le importaba. Le gustaba Kurapika, y ambos habían decidido jugar a la conquista, con lo que no había contado era con que acabaría completamente enamorado de cada milímetro del rubio, Kurapika siempre lo sorprendía en todos los aspectos y eso era algo que Kuroro adoraba.

-¿No te quedas?- le pregunto al oido- podemos hacer cosas muy -dijo haciendo una pausa mientras mordía su oreja - muy divertidas.

Kurapika se sonrojo e intento deshacerse del agarre de su jefe de cabellos oscuros. Kuroro lo sujeto por la cintura, afirmó su agarre mientras aspiraba el aroma de los cabellos rubios y depositaba un beso en el cuello expuesto de Kurapika.

-Espera, no hagas eso, Kuroro estoy muy cansado...-

Era un punto sensible, sólo lo habían hecho unas cuantas veces y el de cabello oscuro conocía muchos puntos sensibles en Kurapika.

-Quedate, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- Kuroro le sonrió, Kurapika lo sabía por su tono y movimientos, no era necesario tenerlo en frente para saberlo.

-Solo han sido 5 días, desde el último fin de semana-

-Es mucho tiempo para mi, una eternidad-

-Me iré de todas formas, estoy cansado, no cederé a tus caprichos- Kurapika trato de liberarse del agarre del mayor.

-Vamos- volvió a pedir Kuroro a su oído -te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo. Además- dijo mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar la zona íntima del rubio -parece que tu también lo necesitas-

Kurapika jadeó. Odiaba que kuroro le conociera tan bien y supiera que puntos tocar para hacerle sentirse tan perdido y desorientado. Kurapika se inclinó contra la mesa, sabiendo que había perdido el juego. No podría resistirse, Kuroro ya había prendido fuego a su cuerpo.

-Esta... bien...- Acepto entre jadeos -Pero me iré en cuanto terminemos- Le dijo entre dientes mientras trataba de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

Kuroro beso un poco más a kurapika en su cuello mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar la camisa de kurapika, para revelar la pristina piel debajo de ella. Y mientras seguía besándolo, comenzó a juguetear con los pezones del rubio.

Kurapika se estremecía bajo su toque, ¿como era posible que el pelinegro fuera tan bueno en esto? Sinceramente eso le molestaba.

Kuroro al saber que Kurapika ya no se opondría, desabrochó sus pantalones, y los bajo junto con su ropa interior, exponiendo la piel suave del rubio.

Acercó sus dedos a la boca del rubio y este los lamió hasta dejarlos humectados. La simple vista de Kurapika lamiendo sus dedos lo excitaba, lo habían hecho pocas veces en el bar, el rubio casi siempre se quejaba y terminaban en una cama o un sofá. Kurapika era apasionado, Kuroro lo sabía muy bien. Pero esta vez no dejaría que escapara.

Retiro sus dedos, un hilo de saliva quedó entre la boca de Kurapika y estos. Entonces inserto uno primero y el rubio se retorció, luego un segundo dedo, mientras el rubio reprimía un gemido. Kuroro se agachó y beso la piel expuesta de su cuello, la camisa estaba desabrochada por lo tanto le quedaba holgada. Kuroro movía sus dedos dentro de Kurapika mientras besaba la piel pálida, con su otra mano tiro de la camisa dejando al descubierto uno de los hombros de este.

Retiro sus dedos y Kurapika soltó un jadeo mas.

-¿Estás listo? -le preguntó al oido mientras sujetaba ambos costados de sus caderas y masajeaba su miembro contra el trasero de Kurapika simulando embestidas.

El rubio agito su cabeza dando a entender que si, y Kuroro inserto la punta de su miembro, debia entrar despacio, incluso cuando lo habían hecho antes Kuroro quería ser cuidadoso. En ese momento el celular de Kurapika comenzó a sonar y este se sobresalto.

-Espera- le dijo a Kuroro mientras tomaba su celular con manos temblorosas -Yo... Voy a contestar, espera un minuto- pidió el rubio mientras ponía el celular en su oreja.

-Hola- dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, sin embargo aún estaba algo agitado -¿Mizaistom?-

[Kurapika ¿Donde estás? Ya son más de las 2 de la mañana.]

-Lo-lo siento- se disculpó el rubio- aún estoy en el trabajo.

Kuroro se sintió un poco molesto de haber sido interrumpido, entonces una traviesa idea atravesó su mente. Tal vez debería enseñarle a ese tal "Mizaistom" a quien le pertenecía Kurapika.

-No tardaré, pronto voy a... ¡Ah!- jadeó fuertemente mientras sentía como el miembro de Kuroro entraba en su interior. Cuanto quería maldecir en este momento, pero debía soportar y mantener su voz calmada.

[¿Kurapika?] Pregunto Mizaistom [¿Esta todo bien?]

-Si- dijo con nerviosismo -es solo que ví una araña-

Kuroro sonrió ante el comentario del rubio y siguió moviéndose dentro y fuera de él para hacerlo jadear.

-Vol-volvere pronto, s-solo necesito hacerme cargo de esa araña- dijo Kurapika mordiéndose los labios para tratar de contener los jadeos. Kuroro río ante lo dicho por el joven.

[¿Kurapika? Suenas extraño, ¿en serio está todo bien?] Pregunto una vez más Mizaistom.

-Si- dijo con nerviosismo - no fue nada. Solo me sorprendí, ya sabes cuánto detesto las arañas.

Kuroro se estaba divirtiendo con esto así que decidió embestirlo fuertemente una vez mas para hacerlo jadear más, sin embargo esta vez kurapika estaba preparado y logro reprimir el jadeo que amenazaba por salir de sus labios.

-Volvere pronto- prometió, tratando de cortar la llamada de forma rápida antes de que perdiera el control.

Kuroro sonrió, sabiendo que tenía bajo su control a kurapika, una embestida más fuerte y otra hicieron que la mesa se tambaleara, el rubio se agachó y ahogo un gemido.

[Hey! Kurapika que ocurre?]

Aún no había podido colgar, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Kuroro embistió más fuerte, pero había conseguido morderse el labio inferior para contener sus gemidos. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera colgar Kuroro le había quitado el celular de las manos.

-Aló, señor Mizaistom, soy el jefe de Kurapika, mi nombre es Kuroro Lucifer- El rubio quería matarlo en ese instante pero el otro se movía lenta y tortuosamente, su cuerpo solo tendía a empujar hacia atrás en busca de más velocidad y profundidad.

-Teniendo en cuenta que es muy tarde y es peligroso que Kurapika camine sólo a estas horas, creo que lo más conveniente será que pase la noche en mi casa. Cuidaré muy bien de él, no se preocupe- respondió mientras el rubio jadeaba por lo bajo.

[Bien, creo que tiene razón, supongo]

-Bien, si me disculpa tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Kuroro dando fin a la conversación sin embargo no colgó el teléfono, solo lo puso en una silla próxima a ellos.

Mizaistom estaba a punto de colgar la llamada, pero escucho más ruidos, y comenzó a preocuparle que ese tal "Kuroro" estuviese lastimando a Kurapika, así que decidió escuchar.

-No decidas cosas por mi- dijo kurapika tratando de sonar enfadado sin embargo falló, su cuerpo y mente lo estaban traicionando -Te dije que me iría después de que terminaramos-

-Si, te escuche. Pero aún tardaremos toda la noche. - Kurapika soltó otro jadeó cuando Kuroro golpeó con fuerza uno de sus puntos sensibles.

-¡No soy tu juguete para que decidas por mi!- exclamó enfadado.

Mizaistom estaba del otro lado de la línea, listo para llamar a la policía, esto era muy extraño. Kurapika tal vez estaba siendo extorsionado o amenazado. ¿Y que les iba a tomar toda la noche? ¿De que juguete hablaban? Prefirió seguir escuchando para no malentender nada.

-No, no eres mi juguete. Pero si eres de mi propiedad. -dijo Kuroro mientras sacaba su miembro de Kurapika. - y tienes que saber que, no me gusta compartir. Kurapika movió su trasero hacia atrás en busca del contacto que Kuroro le estaba negando.

-¿por que te detienes?- pregunto mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿quieres esto?- Kuroro metió su miembro y volvió a sacarlo mientras Kurapika se retorció por la profundidad de la estocada.

-...si- respondió bajo

-No te escuche- Kuroro acarició los cabellos rubios y los acomodó detrás de la oreja para ver el furioso tono rojizo en el rostro de Kurapika. El de cabellos oscuros adoraba ese rostro, había aprendido a adorarlo aún más en momentos como éste, sabiendo que nadie más había tenido el placer de ver a Kurapika Kuruta haciendo gestos tan hermosos y provocadores.

Podía verlo de perfil con sus labios entreabiertos y jadeando luchando por mantener las palabras en su boca.

-Dilo más alto- Kuroro trazo una línea desde la mitad descubierta de la espalda del menor hasta su trasero y sujeto uno de sus glúteos con insistencia. Kurapika gimió contra la mesa, ambos codos estaban presionados contra esta y su trasero elevado a completa disposición de Kuroro.

-¡¿Que demonios quieres que diga?! - dijo Kurapika molesto, sabiendo a donde iba el juego de Kuroro- ¿que te necesito dentro de mi? ¿Que te quiero dentro de mi?

Nuevamente al otro lado de la línea Mizaistom ya no sabía si llamar a la policía, ni siquiera si el debía continuar escuchando esto.

-Dilo- dijo Kuroro acercando su labios al oído del rubio -que eres mío.

Kurapika trago un poco de saliva, incluso su garganta estaba seca, se mordió con ligera rabia el labio inferior, respiro profundo y dijo aquello que Kuroro quería oír a regañadientes.

-Escuchalo bien por que no lo volveré a repetirtelo bastardo inseguro- tomó otro otro aliento antes de que su voz vacilara por su evidente estado.

-Soy tuyo- dijo con resignación mirando de costado al mayor.

Tan pronto como lo hizo Kuroro sonrió engreído, en serio lo había logrado, Kurapika era muy orgulloso para admitir tales palabras, era suficiente no necesitaba presionarlo más, pero necesitaba urgentemente estar dentro de Kurapika.

Tan pronto como lo escucho lo penetró de una sola vez, el rubio gimió alto y arqueo hermosamente su espalda. Kuroro se sintió embriagado, Kurapika presionaba su miembro como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían. Kurapika pego su cabeza a la mesa, sus cabellos rubios estaban esparcidos en esta. El miembro dentro de él se sentía caliente y enorme rozando uno de sus puntos sensibles, quería tanto que Kuroro empezará a moverse.

-Ahora, ¿Que quieres que haga?- pregunto Kuroro de forma juguetona. Le gustaba como estaban resultando las cosas, esto era algo nuevo y excitante. Kurapika jadeó, mientras se sonrojaba. -Muevete... Idiota- dijo avergonzado. Y Kuroro sonrió complacido, comenzando a moverse lentamente.

-¿Asi?- Kuroro llevaba un ritmo lento, y en cada embestida Kurapika liberaba pequeños gemidos.

-Mas rápido- dijo kurapika con cierta voz suplicante.

Kuroro empezó a moverse a mayor velocidad progresivamente esperando una nueva reacción del rubio, pero en lugar de ello Kurapika empezó a mover sus caderas, empujando su trasero contra el miembro de Kuroro. El mayor se estaba conteniendo pero cada choque de Kurapika con su pelvis perdía un poco de su auto control.

Kurapika tal vez no era el dominante en esta posición pero sabía muy bien que Kuroro tenía sus puntos debiles, y tal como lo hacía cuando el rubio se sentaba sobre él, ahora mismo se estaba empalando. Kuroro podía parecer un hombre frio y apático pero Kurapika sabía muy bien cuánto fuego se escondía tras esa mirada oscura.

Empujo hacia atrás y trato de pegar su espalda al pecho del mayor sin dejar de moverse provocativamente. Kuroro paso una mano en su vientre y elevó ambas manos hasta sus pezones. Beso su cuello con insistencia y Kurapika gimió una vez más, el ángulo había cambiado.

Kurapika lo estaba provocando, muy pronto sabría las consecuencias de haberlo echo.

Comenzó a acelerar la velocidad de sus embestidas y la fuerza, haciendo gemir más fuerte a Kurapika puso sus manos en las caderas de este y aumento su velocidad, entraba y salía repetidamente, mientras el rubio buscaba aferrarse a algo, Kuroro estaba rozando un punto sensible.

-Aaaah ah, siiii justo ahí- gimió y dio unos golpecitos contra la mesa, mientras se agachaba, no pudo decir más cuando sintió el ritmo acelerado de el miembro del otro llendo más profundo en su cuerpo, sus cabellos dorados iban y venían por la rapidez del acto. Kuroro rodeo la excitación de Kurapika con una mano, y fue de arriba a abajo en la longitud de este.

Kurapika pego su espalda al pecho de Kuroro y elevó una mano para acariciar las hebras negras del más alto. Se las arregló para conseguir que Kuroro lo besara mientras sus cuerpos iban y venían.

Kuroro tocó un punto sensible y el rubio terminó por venirse en la mano del mayor dejando restos de su clímax en su vientre. El de cabello oscuro sintió como el interior de Kurapika lo presionaba más, faltaba poco, el rubio estaba agotado, apenas se apoyaba contra la mesa y sus piernas temblaban.

-Ya no puedo más! Ah! Sii justo ahí, adoro cuando lo haces asi Kuroro-

La deliciosa presión en su miembro lo estaba llevando al límite. Sujeto los costados de Kurapika y lo elevo hasta la altura de su miembro, los pies del rubio apenas tocaban el suelo con la punta de sus dedos, dos, tres, y hasta cuatro embestidas más y Kuroro se vino dentro de Kurapika en lo más profundo que podía llegar.

-aaaahhh!!- Kurapika arqueo su espalda mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

Kuroro soltó un gruñido mientras se liberaba en el interior de Kurapika. Admirando los pequeños espasmos en la espalda del rubio.

Kurapika sintió algo caliente derramándose en su interior, Kuroro ya había eyaculado copiosamente, el liquido blanquecino y viscoso llegaba hasta sus muslos, el mayor le daba las últimas estocadas fuera de ritmo mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento. Kurapika jadeó con cansancio y una vez que Kuroro se alejó de el, cayó al suelo de rodillas, estaba exhausto. Dudaba que siquiera pudiese moverse mucho menos podría volver a casa en ese estado, tal vez era buena idea quedarse con kuroro esa noche.

-¿Te puedes levantar?- le pregunto Kuroro acercándose al rubio y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Kurapika la aparto.

-Soy suficientemente capaz de moverme- dijo y comenzó a levantarse, pero tal y como había anticipado Kuroro, el rubio se tambaleo y casi cae, de no ser porque Kuroro lo sujeto.

Kurapika no dijo nada y simplemente se apartó de el, apoyándose en la barra del restaurante.

Kuroro recogió los pantalones y ropa interior de Kurapika y le ayudo a vestirse.

-Ire por algunos papeles a mi oficina, espera aquí.- le dijo mientras se marchaba.

Kurapika suspiro, al final había terminado haciendo lo que Kuroro había deseado.

Se movió lentamente hacia la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas que ahora estaban botadas por el piso, poco a poco las recogió.

Busco su celular y lo encontró en el asiento donde Kuroro lo había dejado, pero al mirarlo se percató de una cosa espantosa.

La llamada con Mizaistom no había sido cortada.

Con temor y vergüenza acercó el teléfono a su oído y dijo :- ¿Mizaistom ?

[...¿Si?]

Kurapika se sonrojo aún más.

-No me digas que lo has oído todo.

Mizaistom suspiro y a continuación dijo [Lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Nos vemos.]

La llamada fue cortada y Kurapika miraba con cierto horror y vergüenza su teléfono. ¿como vería a los ojos a Mizaistom después de lo que había ocurrido?

-Kurapika, estoy listo, ya podemos irnos a mi casa.- dijo Kuroro y al atravesar la puerta, Kurapika lo miro con mucha ira.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu! ...Todo esto es tu culpa, ¡No colgaste la llamada grandísimo idiota!-

-Claro que lo hice - mintió Kuroro

-¡Se que mientes! ¡¿Tu lo planeaste?!-

-¿Y que si lo hice? - Kurapika estaba a punto de moler a golpes al de cabello negro sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kuroro se acercó a milímetros de su rostro -Tenia que hacerle saber al Señor Mizaistom que me perteneces... Además, ¿No fue más excitante de esa forma?- dijo Kuroro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mizaistom, el pobre hombre aún estaba incrédulo a lo que había oído, Kurapika era un niño cuando lo conoció y ahora ya había iniciado su vida sexual con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía (esperando que al menos fuera con su novio) mucho menos que tuviera fetiches Sadomasoquistas. Pero Kurapika lo escucharía, una vez que llegara a casa.

-Bien, vamos a casa- dijo Kuroro mientras cargaba a kurapika como una novia - la noche es larga y aún tenemos mucho que hacer, Kurapika ¿y si la próxima vez lo grabamos?

-Ni se te ocurra maldito bastardo-

Y los insultos continuaron mientras la pareja se adentraba a las calles de la tranquila ciudad.


End file.
